Paraíso proibido
by Piketuxa
Summary: A história do homem pobre apaixonado pela jovem rica já está batida. A diferença entre as classes sociais sempre marcou a história da sociedade, desde o pensamento social coletivo. Sasuke e Hinata passaram por isso. Ele, músico, não era aceito pelos país dela, que almejavam casá-la com algum herdeiro rico. [Songfic SasuHina Romance]


**Paraíso proibido**

**escondido é bem melhor, perigoso é divertido**

**— ****por Paola Tchébrikov**

— Hinata, onde você pensa que está indo? Hinata! — A bela mulher de cabelos escuros como a noite e olhos cinzentos como o brilho das estrelas gritava enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos.

Hanara Hyuuga nunca envelhecia. A esposa do magnata Hiashi Hyuuga parecia nunca ter saído da casa dos trinta, quando, na verdade, possuía cinquenta anos.

— Mamãe, por favor, não me impeça de ir — Hinata implorou com a voz doce e baixa que lhe era característica.

Hanara, ignorando o pedido da filha, agarrou-a pelo braço com punho de ferro. Nunca aceitaria aquilo.

— Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que você não deve se envolver com aquele rapaz? Ele não serve para você. Não tem nada. Não tem família, nome nem status.

Os olhos claros de mãe e filha fixaram-se um no outro por longos minutos. Não era necessário mais do que aquilo para elas entenderem o que viria depois. Mesmo que, por causa _dele__,_ elas estivessem brigando, eram muito unidas e se conheciam muito bem.

— Desculpe-me, mamãe, mas eu quero isso. Você sabe que eu sei qual será o resultado, mas não posso continuar vivendo como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana — Hinata declarou por fim, vendo os olhos da mãe se encherem de lágrimas.

— Tem certeza disso, minha filha? Seu pai não reagirá bem, e mesmo que eu não goste, deixarei que você encontre o seu caminho.

— Obrigada mamãe, não sabe o quanto o seu apoio significa para mim.

Abraçaram-se e Hinata caminhou para fora dos portões da mansão Hyuuga sem olhar para trás. Na mão carregava uma pequena mochila, com apenas o que julgou ser necessário.

Sasuke assistia a tudo aquilo com um olhar indiferente. Encostado em seu Corvette ano 1980 e fumando um cigarro, aguardava pacientemente a chegada da bela Hinata Hyuuga. Sim, estava ali para levar consigo Hinata, a princesinha da mídia e herdeira da fortuna que a Hyuuga Company fizera ao longo dos anos.

Podia parecer um eufemismo, mas Sasuke não estava interessado naquele dinheiro, o dinheiro dos Hyuuga. O que lhe interessava era a bela filha deles.

Ele a conheceu sem querer. Havia acabado um show de sua banda e estavam indo para o camarote VIP reservado para a banda e seus conhecidos. Sasuke, como sempre, não havia levado ninguém, afinal, as únicas pessoas com quem mantinha contato era com os integrantes da banda. Na grande sala, repleta de luxo, duas moças se destacavam: a filha do dono do lugar e sua amiga, uma morena vestindo roupas comportadas para a situação e possuidora de belos olhos acinzentados.

Olhos diferentes, como os dele.

De início, deu de ombros, ignorando as duas mulheres desacompanhadas e indo para um canto isolado, sentando-se no sofá confortável de dois lugares e acendendo o seu cigarro. Uma lata de cerveja logo era sua companheira.

Assim Sasuke passou grande parte do resto da noite, aproveitando o rock que vinha do palco do outro lado das enormes janelas de vidro e curtindo sua solidão. Teria passado a noite toda daquele modo se uma voz suave e baixa não o houvesse retirado de seus devaneios.

— Com licença. Será que eu poderia me sentar ao seu lado? Não há mais lugares disponíveis no salão.

Os olhos negros primeiro varreram o local, confirmando o que ela havia dito, depois correram lentamente pelo corpo a seu lado, das pernas longas escondidas em calças de couro aos seios fartos. Quando a fitou nos olhos, reconheceu a mulher que havia visto no início da noite.

— Fique à vontade. — Indicou o lugar vazio ao seu lado com a cabeça.

Agradecendo, ela sentou-se delicadamente no sofá, cruzando as mãos sobre o colo e observando com interesse o que acontecia no local. Foram minutos com ela sentada quieta e ele fumando, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, cada um curtindo sua solidão. Sasuke, que vivia em constante indiferença, deixou que seus olhos vagassem pelo perfil feminino e delicado dela. A cintura era fina, os seios eram avantajados, os cabelos preto azulados; pensou, em algum momento, que ela parecia perfeita e... vulnerável. Vulnerável até demais.

Depositou o cigarro sobre o cinzeiro e fechou os olhos, não querendo reconhecer o interesse que brotava no fundo de sua mente.

— Você é amigo da Ino? — indagou ela repentinamente.

— Não — respondeu laconicamente.

— É um fã de alguma das bandas que se apresentaram hoje? — perguntou curiosa.

— Não — repetiu ele.

— Então... o que está fazendo aqui? — a voz dela soou levemente esganiçada. Na mesma hora corou, notando o que havia feito. — Perdoe-me, não devia fazer perguntas sobre assuntos que nada tenho a ver. Estou incomodando, portanto, se me der licença... — E se levantou, dando um passo para longe dele, mas ouviu um assovio e, quando olhou para trás, encontrou os olhos negros estudando-a.

— Sente-se de volta. — ordenou insolúvel, movendo a mão e indicando o lugar a seu lado. Ela sentou-se, obediente. — Como se chama?

— Sou Hinata — disse simplesmente, como se seu sobrenome nada significasse.

— Hinata, um belo nome. Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha e sou o vocalista da Black Rose — explicou dando de ombros, estendendo seu braço pelo encosto do sofá, passando por trás da cabeça dela.

— A banda principal? — questionou surpresa. — Desculpe-me, eu não cheguei a tempo de ver o espetáculo, por isso não sabia. Na verdade, eu nem queria vir, mas a Ino me obrigou. Ela até me emprestou essas roupas.

Os olhos dele viajaram pelas roupas, pensando que a personalidade dela, de fato, não batia com o tipo de vestuário que usava. As unhas pintadas de rosa claro, combinando com o batom que cobria os lábios carnudos, insinuavam tranquilidade e delicadeza, contrastando com as roupas _ousadas__._

Estava claramente deslocada ali. Mostrava ser o tipo que estuda muito e, quando sai, vai ao cinema. Obviamente o tipo que não se encontra em casas de _show._ O tipo preferido dele.

— Podemos ir, Sasuke?

A voz dela retirou-o de seus devaneios. Nem havia notado que ela já estava ali. Vestindo um vestido cor-de-rosa, rodado e na altura dos joelhos, com sapatos de boneca pretos e uma maquiagem leve, ela era o completo oposto dele, em roupas escuras e pesadas.

A primeira reação de Sasuke foi pegar a mochila das mãos dela. Mas essa reação foi ignorada no segundo seguinte, quando viu que a mãe dela os observava de longe.

Um sorriso torto formou-se em seus lábios. Segurando o rosto feminino entre suas mãos, Sasuke aproximou-se rapidamente. Os olhos negros aprisionaram os claros e, no momento seguinte, a boca sensual pousava sobre a dela.

Ele deu leves mordidas no lábio inferior de Hinata. Segurou-o entre seus dentes e puxou-o levemente. Os olhos escuros ainda estavam presos nos dela quando Hinata, suspirando, fechou os olhos. Rendeu-se aos encantos daquele homem arrogante e mal-humorado, passando os braços por sua cintura e aproximando os corpos.

Sasuke sorriu contra os lábios dela, deixando que sua língua finalmente deslizasse pela boca ansiosa. Hinata separou ainda mais os lábios, sedenta, desejosa, mas se viu frustrada ante o jogo de sedução dele.

Torturando-a docemente, ele não aprofundou mais o beijo. Não deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca dela. Sempre no controle, ele brincou com a boca feminina, lambendo e dando mordidas e sugadas até Hinata gemer descontente, deixando que sua língua fosse em busca da dele.

Satisfeito, Sasuke tomou o controle do beijo, deslizando sua mão para a nuca dela e aproximando os rostos ainda mais, faminto.

O que era para ser só uma demonstração à mãe da moça de que ele ganhara se tornou um beijo de verdade, profundo e único. Como cada um e todos os beijos entre eles o eram. No tocante ao assunto Hinata, nada mais importava para Sasuke. Foi por isso que, quando o ar faltou, ele afastou as bocas, puxando-a para os seus braços e afundando as mãos nos cabelos macios, apoiando o ouvido dela sobre seu peito, deixando que o som de seus batimentos cardíacos preenchessem sua audição.

Geralmente era o rosto dele que ficava sobre o peito dela após mais um ato sexual.

— Vamos, Naruto pretende aparecer no meu apartamento para revermos um documento — chamou ele, abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar.

— É incrível que um loiro bobão e escandaloso como ele seja um advogado — Hinata comentou, sem maldade, quando Sasuke entrou no veículo e sentou-se atrás do volante.

— Até mesmo o Naruto tem seus momentos de seriedade — disse ele, ligando o carro e virando-se de lado, olhando para trás enquanto dava a ré no carro, depois de ter posto o cinto de segurança.

Hinata concordou com a cabeça, também colocando o cinto. Ver Sasuke defender o melhor amigo não lhe era novidade. Os dois eram muito diferentes, não só no quesito aparência, mas também na personalidade. Entretanto, havia entre eles uma _química invejável_. Hinata não sentia ciúmes do moço, pois sabia que eles se conheciam há anos, mas, às vezes — muitas vezes —, Naruto era um incômodo.

— O que foi? — indagou a voz rouca e profunda.

— Hm?

— Você ficou quieta de repente — comentou ele, mudando a marcha do carro, fazendo sua mão roçar na perna dela sem querer.

— Só estava pensando no quanto deve ser bom ter um amigo como o Naruto. — Hinata não hesitava em contar seus pensamentos a ele. O resmungo dele indicou que não havia entendido. — Vocês são muito unidos, podem contar um com o outro sempre. Nunca tive ninguém assim na minha vida — sua voz saiu levemente embargada.

— Agora você tem eu. — comentou Sasuke, olhando-a rapidamente. Depositou sua mão sobre a perna dela, puxando a mão delicada para si e depositando um beijo casto na palma. — E também tem ao Naruto. Ele se mostra avoado e desatento, mas sempre nota tudo. Pergunte qualquer coisa para ele e você verá.

Hinata assentiu, deliciando-se com a intimidade que havia se desenrolado entre eles.

Quem olhasse de fora pensava que Sasuke não era homem para ela. O que fazia, afinal, com alguém que morava em um apartamento simples, que vivia da música e que mal expressava seus sentimentos?

A verdade era que Hinata amava àquele homem. Amava sua simplicidade, sua música e sua paixão por ela e, principalmente, amava seu jeito de ser. Sasuke nunca fingira ser diferente do que realmente era. Gostasse ou não, ele era franco, direto e realista. Sempre dizia a ela quando seus planos estavam virando desejos impossíveis. Parecia que isso era péssimo, mas não era.

Porque Hinata era uma colecionadora de sonhos. E Sasuke vivia sempre no mundo real.

O que faltava em um o outro completava. E mesmo que ele a limitasse quando extrapolava, o que acontecia com muita frequência, Sasuke sempre a embalava em seus braços, dizendo-lhe todos os planos que tinha para com ela pelo resto de suas vidas. E depois que faziam amor Hinata entrelaçava suas pernas às dele, repousando a cabeça no braço estendido e ditava os seus sonhos mais secretos, sabendo que ele a ouvia.

Ele fora o único a ouvi-la de verdade.

Sasuke havia visto a mulher e a menina ao mesmo tempo.

— Continua pensando no Naruto? — Sasuke indagou, tirando-a de seus devaneios, e Hinata notou que ele corria um pouco, concentrado demais na estrada para olhá-la nos olhos e ver o brilho da alegria pelas boas lembranças.

— Estava pensando em como o nosso relacionamento evoluiu — contestou calmamente, arrumando nervosamente o cinto sobre seus seios.

— Vocês mulheres mudam de assunto muito rápido.

Hinata deu de ombros. Não podia responder por todas as mulheres. Uma coisa sempre levava a outra. Duvidava se com ele também não era assim.

Mas não disse mais nada. Sasuke também optou pelo silêncio. Quando saiu da área nobre onde os Hyuuga moravam, Sasuke acomodou-se melhor no assento. Agora estavam em uma rodovia e não havia perigo. Relaxou as mãos sobre o volante, não tardando em levar uma delas à coxa de Hinata.

A moça corou fortemente quando notou que seu vestido estava levemente erguido. Os dedos longos de Sasuke também notaram isso, deslizando até o local e tocando pele com pele. Ela mordeu os lábios. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca. Era tão fácil constrangê-la…

— Ei, bela adormecida, acorda — murmurou Sasuke ao parar o carro na sua vaga do prédio.

Tudo o que Hinata fez foi murmurar algo e virar o rosto. Os olhos claros estavam escondidos pelas pálpebras, mas os cílios longos mantinham a graça e o encanto nela. Sasuke suspirou.

Era por sua causa que ela estava com sono, e havia até pegado no sono no caminho, o que ela não costumava fazer. Decidindo o que faria a seguir, saiu do carro, dando a volta nele e abrindo a porta do passageiro.

Liberou-a do cinto e tomou-a em seus braços, empurrando a porta do carro com o pé. Caminhou até o elevador, chamou-o e arrumou-a em seus braços, apoiando ainda mais o rosto angelical em seu peito. No lugar onde ela devia sempre estar.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento da cobertura, ele levou-a direto para o quarto. Deitou-a na cama, tirou os sapatos de seus pés delicados, fechou a cortina e saiu. No momento em que entrou na cozinha o interfone tocou:

— Senhor Uchiha? — indagou a voz do porteiro.

— Sim.

— Naruto Uzumaki o aguarda no bar do saguão há cerca de trinta minutos — avisou.

— Mande-o subir.

Sasuke, que já imaginava que o amigo o estava aguardando, não se surpreendeu quando, poucos minutos depois, a campainha soou. Quando abriu a porta foi recebido com um abraço desastrado e um sorriso radiante.

— Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo. O que estava fazendo? — Naruto indagou risonho, dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do amigo.

— Acabei de chegar — respondeu Sasuke.

— Eu não vi você entrando! — acusou Naruto, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e seguindo o outro até a cozinha.

— A Hinata dormiu no carro e eu precisei trazê-la no colo. Viemos direto do estacionamento — explicou enquanto abria algumas portas do armário, incrivelmente cheio — obra de Hinata.

— Você não havia dito que não estaria em casa.

— Nem eu sabia. — Sasuke deu de ombros. — De repente ela acordou dizendo que precisava fazer algo. Quando vi, já estávamos na porta da casa dela. — Virando-se para encarar o amigo, Sasuke finalizou: — Hinata contou aos pais que estamos juntos e veio morar comigo.

— Sério? Parabéns! Já estava na hora de vocês se casarem. — Naruto sorria como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

— Não vamos nos casar, Naruto, vamos morar juntos. — Sasuke replicou irritado. — Mas deixa de ladainha e começa a falar sobre o documento.

— Calma, calma! Você nem vai me oferecer um pedaço de bolo? — Quando os olhos negros fitaram-no, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em incredulidade, Naruto gargalhou. — A Hinata me contou que fez um para mim.

Dando de ombros, Sasuke caminhou até a cafeteira e ligou-a. Naruto que se servisse sozinho.

— Ah! — Hinata gemeu quando sentiu o estalo no pescoço.

— Finalmente, achei que você dormiria até amanhã — a voz de Sasuke veio da direção do banheiro.

— Por quê? Que horas são? — indagou preguiçosamente, ainda atordoada pelo sono.

— Já passa das dez da noite — informou entrando no quarto, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom.

— Por que não me acordou?

— Você parecia cansada e o Naruto ficou aqui até quase agora. Preferi deixá-la descansar — explicou-se ele, abrindo o guarda-roupa na parte dela e tirando de lá uma camisola rosa transparente.

Ao ver o que ele pegou, a primeira reação dela foi olhar para si mesma. Constatou que continuava com o vestido rodado que nada possuía de conforto. Sentar-se-ia na cama para tirá-lo, mas foi desarmada por Sasuke, que em um movimento rápido estava sobre ela, prensando-a contra a cama.

— O que foi? — questionou Hinata quando Sasuke ficou, por segundos, observando-a.

— Deixe que eu a dispa, peça por peça, lentamente — sussurrou rouco, vendo com satisfação ela corar.

Provocá-la era um dos passatempos dele.

Desde que a conhecia, ficara intrigado pelos modos refinados, pela personalidade doce e pelo corar constante. Imaginava que as mulheres não coravam mais, afinal, atualmente eram desinibidas e livres para satisfazerem suas vontades.

Mas Hinata não era assim. Ela o surpreendeu ao avisar, enquanto rolavam sobre os lençóis da cama dele, um pouco antes da primeira vez deles, que era virgem. E ele _quase, quase_ não acreditara. Ela não era alguém para ser conduzida de qualquer modo, por isso ele não pretendia ser rude ou desagradável, mas a revelação fê-lo retroceder. Ciente de que a primeira vez de uma mulher era uma lembrança eterna, levou a moça em seus braços às nuvens antes de tomá-la para si lentamente, contendo sua vontade animalesca de invadi-la com um único movimento.

Enquanto puxava o vestido pelos braços finos, revelando o delicado sutiã de renda negro, Sasuke pensava em como sua vida havia mudado desde que a conhecera. Afundou o rosto nos seios fartos, sentindo uma mão delicada infiltrar-se entre os fios de seu cabelo, puxando-o mais para ela, enquanto as costas se arquejavam e liberavam os movimentos de sua mão.

Procurava o fecho às cegas e, quando o encontrou, não tardou em abri-lo e jogar a peça longe. Seus olhos deliciaram-se com a imagem diante de si. Os seios fartos, de auréolas rosadas, estava visível aos seus olhos como um banquete. Não pensou duas vezes antes de mergulhar a mão na pele quente, apertando um mamilo levemente entre seu indicador e polegar, ouvindo o arfar suave dela.

Hinata era doce e feminina. Enquanto apalpava um seio, aproximou-se do pescoço alvo, sentindo a fragrância suave de baunilha. Beijou o colo descoberto, subindo para o pescoço e voltando ao vale dos seios, enquanto rodeava o mamilo com dois dedos, provocando.

Sentiu quando um volume se formou em suas calças. Hinata, sempre tímida, demorou para tomar uma atitude, mas logo deslizava suas mãos levemente pelas costas do namorado, contornando a espinha em movimentos de sobe e desce.

Ele, livre de qualquer pudor, desceu os lábios para o seio até agora intocado. Tocou levemente o mamilo eriçado, não demorando em lamber e sugar o local com satisfação. As mãos femininas pareceram ganhar ousadia, pois logo uma apalpava suas nádegas e a outra descia por seu quadril, brincando com o cós da calça.

Sasuke queria livrar-se de suas roupas. Afastando-se de Hinata, ouvindo com satisfação a respiração irregular dela, começou a tarefa. Na verdade, era apenas uma roupa, por isso ficou nu ao retirar a calça em um único movimento.

Os olhos perolados desceram pelo peito nu, indo e indo, passando pelo umbigo, pela barriga e chegando ao membro túrgido despontando contra si. Prendendo a respiração, seu rosto ficou rubro, o que fê-lo rir.

— Mesmo já o tenho visto e tocado, você ainda fica envergonhada — zombou Sasuke, deitando sobre ela, deixando que seu membro sexual roçasse na peça íntima dela, única roupa usada no momento.

— N-não consigo evitar — murmurou Hinata de volta, tendo suas duas mãos erguidas e presas acima de sua cabeça por uma de Sasuke.

Seu corpo foi sobreposto pelo dele, glorioso e magnífico. Hinata não tinha palavras para descrevê-lo. E quando os lábios ousados se apossaram de seu pescoço, e a mão livre desceu por seu corpo, traçando o caminho da mão, passando pelo braço e chegando ao seio, não conseguiu evitar um arfar.

Seus mamilos estavam endurecidos e seus seios pareciam mais pesados. Sentiu os dentes de Sasuke em sua pele e arrepiou-se ainda mais, incapaz de conter-se.

Remexeu-se sob ele, roçando os corpos de leve. Sua calcinha, tão amada, parecia-lhe incômoda naquele momento. Os dedos ásperos pelas cordas do violão brincaram com seu mamilo, apertando-o e puxando-o.

Hinata gemeu, arqueando o corpo, querendo mais do toque dele. Seu outro seio se pressionou contra o peito desnudo, enquanto Sasuke colocava uma das pernas entre as dela, fazendo uma leve pressão contra sua feminilidade.

Os lábios em seu pescoço subiram em forma de pequenos beijos até que as bocas se encontraram. Todos os beijos de Sasuke eram possessivos. Ele requeria dela tudo, até mesmo o que ela pensava não poder dar. Perdeu-se no beijo, entregue, submissa, desejosa, sentindo os dedos deslizarem como o toque de asas de borboletas por seu corpo, até chegar ao destino almejado.

Sasuke não hesitou em meter os dedos dentro da calcinha preta e rendada, alcançando em dois segundos o centro da feminilidade dela e penetrando-a com dois dedos. Hinata arquejou, gemendo em surpresa, forçando as mãos a soltarem-se.

Mas ele apenas continuou segurando-a, enquanto a torturava com seu toque estimulante. Enroscou sua língua na dela, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava e colocava os dedos em seu canal úmido. Hinata rebolou contra a mão dele, ofegante, requerendo mais.

Entretanto, Sasuke só dava o que queria. E quanto queria. Quando queria. Por isso permaneceu apenas atiçando-a, deslizando a boca para seu seio e tomando-o na boca, chupando com gosto.

Notou quando o corpo dela estremeceu, dando o primeiro sinal de que logo gozaria. E foi por isso que ele parou. Simples assim, parando tudo o que fazia e olhando-a nos olhos com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

O peito dela subia e descia e seus olhos, fechados, abriram-se, mostrando o quanto estavam nublados. Ela abriu os lábios para falar, mas estava sem fôlego, apertando os olhos para recuperar-se.

— S-Sasuke — finalmente protestou.

Ele entendeu. Bastava apenas uma palavra, um tom de voz, um gesto para que se entendessem. Sorriu, zombeteiro, e voltou a beijá-la na boca, mas, desta vez, beijos castos, toques leves e inocentes, que apenas frustravam-na. A mão livre deslizou para o cós da calcinha, e ele retirou-a tão devagar que Hinata gemia inquieta, forçando seus lábios contra os dele, mas Sasuke apenas crispava-os, enlouquecendo-a propositalmente.

Aquele jogo de gato e rato costumava ser interessante quando você não está no limite da sensatez. E mesmo a doce e tímida Hinata era capaz de irritar-se com seu namorado. Frustração era algo terrível. Mas Sasuke não era um homem qualquer. Tampouco era um menino. Ele sabia o que queria e que o que fazia a tentava ao máximo.

Em um movimento de _expert_ as pernas de Hinata estavam abertas, sendo insinuadas a envolverem a cintura de Sasuke, o que ela fez com ansiedade. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, inundando-a com seu membro sexual lentamente. Gemeu ao sentir como ela era aconchegante. Nos braços dela se sentia em casa. Um lar. Que sensação estranha para o momento...

Seus braços descansaram ao lado da cabeça de Hinata, e quando se impulsionou para frente, penetrando-a mais fundo e deixando seus corpos se fundirem mais, sentiu as mãos macias em seus braços, apertando-os enquanto os quadris se remexiam inquietos abaixo de si.

Decidido a ter a sua recompensa por ter de ir com ela até a casa de seus pais, retirou-se lentamente de dentro dela, voltando a entrar, fundo e lento. Hinata meio gemeu meio choramingou, fazendo um sorriso formar-se nos lábios dele.

Tomando posse do que era eu por direito, beijou-a na boca, passando a movimentar-se com mais rapidez, sabendo como ela gostava. Uma leve camada de suor tomou conta de seu corpo, e sua língua deslizava pela pele de porcelana, as mãos pequenas acariciando-o ternamente, enquanto a voz aveludada acompanhava os sons de seus grunhidos.

O movimento dos corpos foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, a cabeceira da cama batia contra a parede, criando um som que, no início, havia divertido e preocupado Hinata. Ela achava que alguém reclamaria do barulho, mas Sasuke fê-la esquecer-se rapidinho da questão.

No momento, presa na sensação de clímax que a invadia, Sasuke via como os olhos acinzentados nublavam-se de prazer. Investiu mais forte, mais fundo, até que, mordendo-a no ombro, e dando uma última estocada, despejou seu sêmen dentro dela, ouvindo logo em seguida o gemido de prazer que o encantava.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o dela. A respiração de ambos acelerada. Com o rosto entre os seios fartos, Sasuke sentia as mãos macias em sua espinha. Ajeitou-se sobre ela, cobrindo seu corpo com o seu e encaixando a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto os cobria com um lençol.

— Precisamos tomar um banho — murmurou Hinata baixinho.

— Deixe para amanhã — rebateu Sasuke, bocejando e fechando os olhos.

Hinata hesitou, mas vendo que Sasuke não cederia, e não deixaria ela ir sozinha, deu de ombros. Abraçou-o, esticando a mão para desligar o abajur e fechando os olhos.

Ali, nos braços de Sasuke, sentia-se segura. Liberdade e satisfação também a inundavam. Não era mais a princesinha obediente dos Hyuuga. Não era mais um objeto em uma estante, que só existia para ser exibido e apreciado. Era uma mulher, Sasuke a transformara em uma. Ele não era um príncipe encantado. Não era loiro de olhos azuis, e não havia aparecido montado em um cavalo branco.

Ele era um homem, um homem cheio de defeitos, mas que a cativava e que a venerava como a uma deusa, e isso sim era o que queria.

Mesmo que tivesse que abandonar tudo aquilo que um dia lhe fora valioso, valeria o preço.


End file.
